<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>get in bitch we’re going on a roadtrip by ashesfromhell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245854">get in bitch we’re going on a roadtrip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesfromhell/pseuds/ashesfromhell'>ashesfromhell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, Gen, Road Trip, They’re best friends your honor, ah yes Phil’s one personality trait: shitty internet dad, ao3 relationship tags are fucky i’m sorry, domestic family bickering, found family dynamic go brrrrrrr, i refuse to call technoblade dave, it’s mostly just, i’m insanely proud of the twitter formatting here, plus hes p much an honorary member of sbi, ranboo is here bc i wanted to write him and techno interacting, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tubbo isn’t here bc they’re going to see him at vidcon or some shit, wrote this at 1 am for my friend &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesfromhell/pseuds/ashesfromhell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur doesn’t mind the domestic bickering of his friends, not that he’d tell them to their faces. ft Tommy banter, Ranboo being Target Technoblade, and first name Philza last name Minecraft</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>get in bitch we’re going on a roadtrip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this for the tommyinnit to my wilbur soot &lt;3 my passenger seat is always open for you if you keep your feet off my fucking dashboard</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TommyInnit<br/>@tommyinnit</p>
<p>‘physically, i am here. mentally, i’m in the passenger seat of @WilburSoot’s car listening to a 10 hour loop of dreams speedrun music’</p>
<p>6:51 am • 2/4/21 • Twitter for iPhone<br/>—<br/>1,459 retweets 501 Quote Tweets 2.7k likes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A yawn. A glance cast over the boy slouched in the seat beside him. “Get your feet off my dashboard.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy hummed in response, tapping out another tweet loud enough for the driver to hear his thumbs hitting the phone screen over the rushing of the cars around them. “I don’t think I will, Wilbur Soot.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tubbo @TubboLive • 2m<br/>replying to @tommyinnit</p>
<p>‘:0 can I come????’</p>
<p>TommyInnit @tommyinnit • 1m<br/>replying to @TubboLive and @tommyinnit</p>
<p>‘no’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are a literal child, Tommy.”</p>
<p>“I fail to see how this applies to the conversation, bitch,” came Tommy’s retort, quick as his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TommyInnit @tommyinnit • 1m<br/>replying to @TubboLive and @tommyinnit</p>
<p>‘i’m so sorry, i was in the middle of a character arc. i’ve grown as a man, and i would like to rescind my previous tweet. youre welcome to come, but Wilbur says he gets to control the music.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quiet snort from the back. “You connected to bluetooth the moment Wil started the car, Tommy.”</p>
<p>“I fail to see how this is relevant in my private conversation with my best friend Tubbo Live on twitter dot com, Mr. Philza Minecraft.” Tommy swiveled in his seat, hooking his chin over the back of his seat. “Shut your eyes, old man. We’re almost there.”</p>
<p>“We just left.” This new voice was thick with sleep, hitching as Techno shifted, thumping his head against the car window.</p>
<p>Tommy instantly turned to Wilbur, tucking his feet in the crevice between the dashboard and his window. “Wilbur, the energy in this car is not doing it for me. I suggest we leave them at the nearest Walmart. I’ll be the getaway driver.”</p>
<p>The sun was taking its sweet time cresting the horizon, Wilbur thought to himself as he was forced to adjust the visor, squinting into the golden light.</p>
<p> “No offense, but I barely trust you in the passenger seat, let alone behind the steering wheel.” Ranboo interjected from his perch in the very back, shuffling to fit his chin in the dip between the back of Phil and Techno’s seats. </p>
<p>“Full offense taken.” A pause. “I don’t mean to sound rude, but why are you here again?”</p>
<p>“We’ve already gone over this, Tommy.” Wilbur snickered, skipping over a song while his passenger was distracted. </p>
<p>“Wilbur only let you come without your dad if Phil and I were here.” Ranboo yawned and flipped his sunglasses to the bridge of his nose to focus on Tommy, outlined in the glow of the rising sun.</p>
<p>Tommy sighed and turned to Wilbur, shaking his head. “Really Wilbur, I’m not a child.”</p>
<p>“Tommy, we’re literally minors.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but not children.”</p>
<p>“According to dictionary dot com,” Techno interjected with his ‘I’m smarter than all of you, lmaoooooo suck it’ voice, “the law says they’re the exact same thing.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, english major dropout.”</p>
<p>Ranboo chuckled to himself. “I’m about to make a banger tweet that you all should go like immediately. Wait no pretend I didn’t say that, there’s another banger tweet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ranboo<br/>@Ranboosaysstuff</p>
<p>‘I’m about to make a banger tweet and you all should go like it immediately’</p>
<p>6:58 am • 2/4/21 • Twitter for iPhone<br/>—<br/>2,450 retweets 136 Quote Retweets 3k likes </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommyinnit @tommyinnit • 21s<br/>replying to @Ranboosaysstuff</p>
<p>‘first’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>♥ Ph1LzA and Tubbo liked<br/>Ranboo<br/>@Ranboosaysstuff</p>
<p>‘english major (derogatory). see also: @Technothepig’</p>
<p>7:01 am • 2/4/21 • Twitter for iPhone<br/>—<br/>3,791 retweets 2,456 Quote Tweets 17k likes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Techno stifled an affectionate grin, clicked off his phone, sighed and pulled a blanket over his head tiredly, shifting his body to press against the car door. “Ranboo, you should sleep.” He grumbled, feigning annoyance. “Your humor is degrading. Side effects of the sun on your enderman skin.” He huffed out a breath, and not a moment later was back asleep, soft noises barely breaching the thick layers of fabric between him and his companions. </p>
<p>“Well, alright then.” Ranboo hid a proud smile, already attuned to Techno’s hidden affection, and shifted until he was lounging across the three connected seats in the back, feet tucked behind his thighs, an arm flung over his eyes as he attempted to slide back into rest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilbur glanced in the rear view mirror with a soft chuckle, pretending he wasn’t in full view of Tommy’s poorly concealed smile. With a cough and a grumbled complaint about his aching back, the youngest tossed his phone in Wilbur’s lap and shifted to mimic Techno’s position against the door, arm cushioning his head. “Don’t self promo, dick’ead. I’m going back to sleep.”</p>
<p>“Night Tommy.” </p>
<p>“It’s 7 am, bitch.”</p>
<p>“Go to bed Tommy.”</p>
<p>“You’re a shitty internet dad Philza Minecraft.”</p>
<p>Phil leaned forward with a grin, propping his arms on his knees. “I’m going to rest for a bit Wil, but wake me up if you need to switch. We’ve got a while left to go.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. I think I’ll be good for a bit though; it’s peaceful when they’re asleep.” His eyes crinkled up at the corners as he bit back a smile, shuffling his carefully selected playlist. (Best of Hamilton on Spotify)</p>
<p>Phil huffed out a chuckle and nodded. “Alright mate. Mornin.” </p>
<p>With that, he leaned back shut his eyes, and Wilbur was alone again. </p>
<p>It was a long time coming, this trip. Money and arguments and sleepless nights. But for some lovely, disgustingly soft reason, being here, in the driver's seat of a shitty 2010 maroon Toyota Sienna, half blinded by the rising sun, his friends bickering in the background, Wilbur wouldn’t trade it for the world. Perhaps he’d trade it for a shitty McDonald’s coffee at this specific moment, but later, thinking back to this moment, tucked into crisp, white hotel sheets, he knows these are the minutes, hours he’ll miss. When he’s home. Alone again. Making his way through a 25 oz bottle of vodka with only a banana, crisps and chat for company. But until then, he’ll take it. He’ll take the shitty rental, the bantering, the looping speedrun music, and the odd vinegar smell radiating from the floorboards.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>